Series finale, take 2
by hopelesslyromanticredneck
Summary: Since I was disgusted with the series finale, and I am a Emicah shipper, here is how the series finale should have ended, in my mind.


* How the series finale of Emily Owens, MD ( The second saddest early canceling of all time, after Firefly) SHOULD have ended. According to me, anyway. Enjoy!

Emily Owens sat at the island counter in her apartment kitchen, idly flipping through a magazine. What the article she was staring at- or the magazine itself- was about, she had no clue. Her mind, while brilliant and decisive when it concerned medicine and how best to treat a patient, was having trouble with a seemingly simple concept.

Who would she choose?

If someone- say, her slightly overbearing but very endearing best friend and room mate, Tyra- had informed her two weeks ago that her love life would get extremely complicated and she would have to choose between two men she cared about, well, she probably would have laughed in their faces.

Of course, two weeks ago, Will was happily dating her arch nemesis, Cassandra Copplessen, and Emily was blissfully unaware that her super handsome and kind boss/friend liked her.

When Micah had kissed her outside of the bar, she'd gotten butterflies. She hadn't known what to say, so she'd embarrassed herself by saying 'thank you'. Like he had done it as a favor or something! Feelings that, before that moment, had always been assigned and filed under the depressingly large mental file named 'Will', reared up and blindsided her.

She had feelings for Micah. Her boss. He wanted to go out on a date. In fact, insisted that they were going to give things a try. She was over Will- wasn't she? How could she suddenly be over someone she'd been so... attached to for so long? Yes, he dated Cassandra, but she broke up with him.

Which begged the question why Will was suddenly saying that thinking about her with Micah made him jealous. Emily had given him a chance, put her feelings out there, and he hadn't reciprocated! He'd ran to Cassandra, making Emily feel lower than dirt.

What if Will was just worried about losing Emily as a friend, or was trying to rebound with her before realizing he was in love with Cassandra like Emily had been in love with him...

Running a hand through her hair, Emily got up and grabbed a pint of rocky road ice cream from her freezer. It was so confusing!

But, on the other hand, what if losing her to Micah made Will realize his feelings for her? She'd suspected that he might have had feelings for her but her experiment hadn't exactly been a resounding success.

Micah wanted her, without any strings. Other than the obvious, 'he's my boss' strings, which were more like titanium ropes. Regardless, Micah had chosen her first, not as a second choice.

He knew about her mother, her screwed up family life, and still wanted to give being with her a try. Yes, he had kinda screwed up with giving Cassandra the assist on his surgery, but he admitted it!

Putting down the ice cream, Emily dropped her head into her hands. Why did it have to be so complica-

A knock on her door pulled her out of her rumination. A quick look down told her that she was still wearing the oversized shirt she'd put on when she got home. Hopefully it was Tyra.

When she peeked through the spyhole, she smiled. Will.

Opening the door, Will stepped forward and kissed her.

Holy, holy god! After four years of waiting, wondering, and daydreaming, Will was kissing her! Her, Emily Owens, was kissing Will!

He was a very good kisser, Emily thought as he backed her away from the door, closing it behind him. He must have had a lot of practice over the years. Micah kissed a lot differently, more like he was asking permission than taking it.

And why was she thinking about Micah when Will was finally in her apartment, kissing her?

Her eyes popped open as Will picked her up. When Micah had kissed her, Emily's heart had felt like it was trying to leap up into her throat. She knew that hearts didn't actually skip a beat because of someone's kiss, but it had felt like that.

Gently, Emily pulled back, unwinding her legs from around Will's waist.

He frowned, putting her down. "What's wrong?"

Emily had made her decision. Or, rather, her heart had. Smiling up at him, Emily ran over to her closet.

"Nothings wrong. Well, it probably seems that way to you because you know I've been in love with you forever and since you know that, you probably expect me to... It's not that I don't, you're amazing, Will, but when I said I was over you earlier? When you started dating Cassandra, that's when I got over you? I was lying."

Will smiled, and moved forward to kiss her again, but Emily stepped back, grabbing a pair of jeans off of her bed, and moving over to her closet.

"I was lying, because I still had feelings for you. I just kind of, squashed them down. Even when Micah kissed me, I still had feelings for you. And him, which was confusing, but now I know." She yanked the jeans on, and grabbed a long sleeved shirt.

She turned, holding the shirt to her chest. " I've got to take a leap and hope I don't splat on the ground. Can you?" She mimed turning around, which Will did, looking confused.

"Emily, I don't understand. What are you talking about? What leap?"

Once she pulled the shirt on, Emily did a quick make up check in the mirror.

"You're a good friend, Will. You should go back to Cassandra, she was crying earlier and I'm ninety-five percent sure it was about you. She is a good person, and you guys are good together."

Kissing him on the cheek, Emily ran over to the door, pulling her jacket on and opening the door. Will grabbed her arm before she could race down the hall.

"Cassandra? Emily, I'm choosing you. I want _you._"

Will's sad eyes gave her a moment of pause. But, she smiled at him.

"No, you chose Cassandra. You're choosing me now because you're scared of losing me. I'm making my choice now."

She started down the hall, then stopped and turned around. "You know when I actually got over you, Will? When someone who wanted me from the beginning made me his first choice. And when you just kissed me, you helped me out more than you'll ever know. Go talk to Cassandra."

Jogging down the hall, she heard him yell "You're choosing Micah? He's your _boss_, Emily!", but she kept going, hailing a cab.

_ "_Take me to the hospital, please." Emily asked the cab driver, who gave her a look in the rearview mirror.

"You ain't contagious, are ya, lady?"

Shaking her head with a laugh, she sat back. "No. Someone I need to see is there, though."

Micah was working the late shift, almost ready to head home, and it was a quiet night when Emily walked through the doors.

The nurses and a few doctors Emily knew smiled at her, and she smiled back absently, looking for Micah.

She found him changing his shirt in the changing room.

He ran a hand through his hair, his back to her as he reached into the locker for a shirt.

"Hey." Emily said, suddenly nervous when he turned around.

Underneath his scrubs, Micah was in excellent shape. Emily's mouth went dry, and she cleared her throat.

Smiling at her, he pulled a shirt over his head. "What are you doing here? Your shift was over hours ago." taking his jacket out of the locker, Micah pushed it closed and walked over to her.

"I... Well, I'm here because I wanted to talk to you."

Chuckling, Micah started towards the door. "Walk you out?" Nodding, Emily walked through the open door and waited for him to catch up.

"I figured we'd talked enough during our non date in the records room. If this is about me choosing Cassanrda, I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I wish it had been you."

"It is, but it's not about that." Emily wrung her hands, not sure what to say now that the moment of truth had finally come. Where were all the speeches she'd drafted in her head on the way to the hospital?

They stopped outside, Micah turning her so that she looked at him. "What is it? Don't tell me you're backing out of our date. Emily, I won't overcompensate again. I'll be professional, you don't have to worry-"

Taking a deep breath, Emily grabbed his lapels and kissed him. When the butterflies started flying around in her stomach, she knew she'd made the right choice.

Micah's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. This time, when Micah kissed her back, it didn't feel like he was hesitant.

Emily enjoyed the kiss, and how it felt, for a moment more before she pulled back. "I'm not backing out of our date. I was wondering what you're doing after work?"

Taking her hand in his, Micah walked over to his car. "Well, I was thinking about getting something to eat. You in the mood for Thai?

Nodding, Emily stepped back as he opened the car door for her. Before she could get inside, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

When he closed the door for her, she took a deep breath. Maybe falling wasn't so bad, if you had someone like Micah to catch you when you leaped.

* So? What did you think, was that a more satisfying ending? I apologize if this is a little OOC, I wrote it up quickly after I got home from work. Couldn't just leave things the way they ended lol! Comments or queries? I live for both, and constructive criticism :)

~HopelesslyRomanticRedneck


End file.
